


Четыре раза, когда Азирафель взял Кроули за руку, и один раз, когда не успел

by empty_spaces



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Missing scene (kinda), Multi-Era, Other, aziraphale is always there for crowley, basically romance, crowley is always there for aziraphale, hand holding, they are in love and nothing hurts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: Исторические эпохи сменяют друга, но одно всегда остаётся неизменным: Кроули и Азирафель держатся за руки.





	Четыре раза, когда Азирафель взял Кроули за руку, и один раз, когда не успел

**Author's Note:**

> Об Алистере Кроули, который послужил своего рода прототипом при создании персонажа: "[...] his name is Crowley, because he is holy, and his enemies call him Crowley, in wish to treat him foully".  
'Кроли' рифмуется с 'holy', и это именно то, как произносят имя персонажа в сериале до того момента, пока он не сообщает нам, что сменил его.  
Да, я знаю, такого варианта нет ни в одном из русскоязычных переводов. Остановит ли меня это? Конечно же нет.

  
**6000 лет назад, Эдемский сад**

Вода была холодной. Кроли в принципе не имел ничего против холодной – или любой другой – воды, но он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы она лилась с неба. Это было странно.

– Дождь, – пробормотал ангел ему на ухо.  
– Что, прости?  
– Я говорю, это называется _дождь_. Распоряжение Всевышней.

Кроли взглянул на тёмные тучи. Ад на небесах. 

Ангел рядом зашевелился, встряхивая крыльями, и тяжёлые капли брызнули Кроли в лицо. Самого Азирафеля, кажется, дождь не волновал вовсе: его светлые пряди прилипли ко лбу, белые одеяния стекали в каменный пол.

Ослепительная вспышка пронзила небеса, и всё огласило грохотом. 

Тёплые пальцы сомкнулись на его кисти. Кроли искоса взглянул на своего нового знакомого: ангел был напуган.

– А это что? – напряжённо осведомился демон. – Тоже часть Божьего замысла? 

Азирафель растерянно моргнул. 

– Это, ну… я, честно говоря, прослушал. Кажется, это называется _гроздья_.

Бровь Кроли решительно поползла вверх.

– Как виноград? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
– Как вино… нет! – оборвал себя ангел. – Как розы, только вместо шипов – молнии.

Кроли задумался. Слово _молния_ он тоже слышал впервые. 

Азирафель по-прежнему сжимал его руку. Никто не делал так со времён Падения, Внизу не разменивались на физическую близость. И уж точно так не делали Наверху, только не по отношению к падшим. 

Небеса расчертила очередная вспышка. От последовавшего грохота у Кроли, не будь он демоном, непременно заложило бы уши.

– Гроза! – радостно возвестил Азирафель. – Я вспомнил, как это называется! 

Демон улыбнулся, осторожно сжимая в ответ его руку. Гроза была не так уж плоха.

**33 AD, Голгофа**

К рассвету лобное место опустело. Малиновая полоса горизонта медленно расширялась, принося с собой новый день. У креста сидели двое.

– Кроли, – тихо окликнул его ангел. – Дорогой мой, ты уснул?

Демон медленно открыл глаза. 

– Кроули, – устало поправил он. – Просто задумался, ангел. 

Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к кресту, голова склонена набок. Азирафель вздохнул, придвигаясь ближе. Ночь, как и все иерусалимские ночи, выдалась душной, но ангел не помнил, чтобы раньше у него так перехватывало горло. Всё-таки хорошо, что в воздухе как таковом ни он, ни Кроули не нуждались. И это единственно хорошее, что он мог найти в данной ситуации. 

– Знаешь, – подал голос Кроули, – мы вроде как дружили. С Иисусом.

Азирафель помедлил.

– Я понял, – негромко произнёс он. – В конце концов, ты показал ему все Царства.

Кроули тихо рассмеялся, и смех этот был горьким. 

– Я пытался искусить его, – покачал головой демон, – но он не поддавался. Ни одному из смертных ещё не удавалось, между прочим. А ему удалось. Поразительная сила духа.  
– Он тебе нравился.

Сверху раздался мучительный стон. Кроули прижался затылком к кресту и закрыл глаза.

– Напомни мне, почему мы не можем ему помочь?

Рука Азирафеля замерла в дюймах от его плеча, словно передумав, и нырнула вниз, касаясь сжатой в кулак ладони. Кроули издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий всхлип.

– Пойдём. Мы просидели здесь всю ночь, и ничего, совершенно ничего не можем сделать. Пути Её неисповедимы. – Азирафель стиснул его руку, настойчиво переплетая их пальцы. – Пойдём, Кроули. Пожалуйста. 

Алое зарево рассвета полоснуло по оголенной земле. Азирафель поднялся на ноги, увлекая демона за собой. 

– Нам нужно выпить, – решительно сообщил он. – Где-нибудь подальше отсюда.

Кроули кивнул.

– Я восхищался им, – тихо сказал он.  
– Я знаю, – просто ответил Азирафель. 

Никто из них не обернулся. 

**537 AD, Королевство Уэссекс**

– Чёрный Рыцарь? – в который раз за вечер переспросил Азирафель. Это начинало действовать на нервы.

Щедро отхлебнув из кубка, Кроули попытался с размаху опустить его на стол, преуспев лишь в том, что саданул им по доспеху. Раздался лязг. Брызнуло вино.

– Чёртова железяка, – выругался он, раздражённо стягивая наручи. – Чёрный Рыцарь, ангел, _да_. В конце концов, мои доспехи чёрные.

_Как твоя душа_, хотел добавить Азирафель, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Почему ты просто не щёлкнешь пальцами? – спросил он, сделав неопределённый жест рукой в сторону демонических потуг. 

Кроули скривился. 

– Меня отчитали на днях. _«Ты слишком часто используешь чудеса, Кроули. Смертные могут заметить что-нибудь. Это недопустимо»_, – передразнил он Дагона. – Что действительно недопустимо, так это быть такими непроходимыми идиотами. У короля есть придворный чародей, никто не будет смотреть на меня, Гос… Дья… Цербер их всех раздери!

Азирафель прикрыл рот ладонью, пряча улыбку. 

– Я думал, только моя сторона так делает. И, кстати, не надейся, что я не в курсе твоего влияния на Мерлина.

Кроули хмыкнул и принялся храбро сражаться с нагрудником. Азирафель не мог больше этого выносить.

– Позволь я помогу, – предложил он тоном, не подразумевающим отказа.

Под лёгкой рукой ангела составные части доспеха, казалось, расстёгивались и исчезали из поля зрения сами собой. Вот только Кроули был уверен, что магию Азирафель не применял. Во рту у него пересохло. 

Когда Азирафель наклонился, чтобы снять с него поножи, Кроули запаниковал.

– Спасибо, ангел, – нервно поблагодарил он, – дальше я как-нибудь сам. 

И покачнулся, заваливаясь назад. 

– Ты временами до ужаса неуклюжий, дорогой мой, – выдохнул ему в шею Азирафель. Ангел крепко держал его за руку. Другая его рука находилась на поясе Кроули, явно с целью предотвращения вероятности падения. 

Ну, или он всё-таки упал и ударился головой. Это было бы лучшим объяснением происходящему. 

**1941, Лондонский Блиц**

В машине было тепло. Азирафель не умел водить, а сам Кроули наверняка водил так, словно за ним гнались все бесы Преисподней. Но не в эту ночь. В эту ночь Бентли бесшумно крался по узким улочкам, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Азирафель крепко сжимал в руках саквояж с самым ценным, что у него было: его книгами. Книгами, которые непременно сгинули бы в пламени. Если бы не Кроули.  
Он и сам бы здесь сейчас не сидел, если бы не Кроули. Вся эта бумажная волокита с запросами на новое тело, отчёты о том, куда подевалось прежнее, долгие очереди в отдел снабжения… его передёрнуло. 

Осторожно рассматривая Кроули боковым зрением, Азирафель подметил две вещи: демон подстригся и обзавёлся новой парой тёмных очков. Впрочем, ангел подозревал, что последних у него десятки. Была также третья вещь, наиболее очевидная: Кроули обзавёлся машиной. Той самой, в которой они сейчас находились. И будь Азирафель проклят, если хоть сколько-нибудь разбирался в автомобилях, но этот определённо был высшего класса. Под стать своему владельцу.

Где-то вдалеке завыла сирена. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами и звук оборвался.

– Ты не спросил, куда ехать, – мягко обозначил очевидное Азирафель.

Кроули одарил его кривой улыбкой.

– У меня не настолько короткая память, Азирафель, – хмыкнул он.  
– Я так рад тебя видеть, – выпалил ангел, не удержавшись.

Кроули повернулся к нему вполоборота, начисто игнорируя дорогу. Азирафель пожалел, что не имеет возможности видеть его глаза. 

– Да, – наконец произнёс демон, плавно сворачивая на нужную улицу. – Я тебя тоже.

Азирафель взглянул на запертый книжный. Этот магазин был ему и домом, и личной библиотекой, и в целом единственным недвижимым имуществом в его распоряжении. Он любил это место. В конце концов, они с Кроули вместе наводили защитные чары. Пьяные от вина и с пальцами, перепачканными шоколадом, заботливо принесённым ранее самим Кроули. Азирафель никогда не был так благодарен за это судьбе, как в день начала Блица.

Кроули молчал и не спешил глушить Бентли. Где он был весь прошедший век? Чем занимался? Почему не пришёл раньше? 

– Я подумал… – медленно начал Азирафель, – что ты, может, захочешь выпить? Если тебе никуда не нужно. 

Кроули улыбнулся. 

– Куда мне может быть нужно при нынешних обстоятельствах, ангел? Здесь некуда пойти.

Перегнувшись через него, Кроули потянул за дверную ручку. Внутрь ворвались вой сирен и запах дыма. Азирафель вдруг подумал, что мог никогда больше его не увидеть. 

– Кроули, – не своим голосом произнёс он, отчаянно сжимая его руку. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. 

За сползшими на нос очками блеснули жёлтые глаза. Пальцы Кроули юркими змейками скользнули по ладони, переплетаясь с его собственными.

– Да, – согласился он. – Я бы тоже этого хотел. 

**2019, Армагеддон-которого-не-было**

Квартира Кроули была похожа на музей. Просторные комнаты, картины на стенах. Цветочная оранжерея. Скульптура с застывшими в сражении ангелом и демоном.

Азирафель замер рядом, кончиками пальцев обводя мрамор перьев. 

– Это ты нас так видишь? В сражении? 

Кроули обернулся с пульверизатором в руках.

– С чего ты взял, что они сражаются? – беспечно бросил он, возвращаясь к опрыскиванию своего личного Эдемского сада.

Азирафель покраснел. Уточнять, что же именно они, по мнению Кроули, делают, было небезопасно. 

Закончив с поливкой и угрозами (_«Ты что, серьёзно терроризируешь цветы?»_), Кроули вернулся с бутылкой _Шато Шеваль Блан_ '47 года и двумя бокалами. Пробка мягко вышла из горлышка по щелчку его пальцев, рубиновая жидкость перетекла в дутое стекло. Растянувшись на широком диване, он передал один из бокалов Азирафелю.

– За первый день оставшейся нам жизни.

Ангел одарил его широкой улыбкой, мимолётно коснувшись его бокала своим.

– За первый день оставшейся нам жизни. И за Антихриста, которого мы не потеряли.

Рассматривать Кроули, когда тот находился так близко, было одной из тех вещей, что смертные называли запретными удовольствиями. Азирафель называл это дурной привычкой, от которой, как и полагается в случае дурных привычек, не представлялось возможным избавиться.

На щеке Кроули темнела полоска сажи. Азирафель потянулся к его лицу, касаясь пятна ладонью. 

Кроули застыл.

– Ангел? – неуверенно произнёс он. 

Азирафель моргнул.

– Извини. Ты испачкался. Ну. Уже нет.

Его пальцы скользнули выше, стягивая с демона очки. Кроули не глядя попытался отставить бокал на подлокотник, напрочь забыв о несуществовании оного. Глухо звякнуло стекло. 

– Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, что делаешь, Азирафель, – медленно произнёс Кроули. Его жёлтые по обыкновению глаза горели адским пламенем. 

Азирафель облизал пересохшие губы. 

– Я думаю, нам стоит попробовать поменяться телами, – произнёс ангел, имея удовольствие наблюдать, как вертикальный зрачок медленно расширяется. – Последнее пророчество…

Рука Азирафеля ласково прошлась по его лицу, очерчивая скулу, и ниже, по шее, задержавшись на пульсе. Как всё-таки забавно работали человеческие тела: дыхание не было жизненно необходимым для сверхъестественных существ, и если бы у них внезапно отказали, скажем, лёгкие, это мало что изменило бы. Сам факт того, что их внутренние органы _работали_, уже был феноменальным. 

Вот сейчас, например, у Кроули бешено заходилось сердце.

– Мы могли бы, знаешь… – начал Азирафель, и Кроули скорее почувствовал, чем осознал, что тот собирается сделать. 

Ловкие пальцы на полпути перехватили ангельское запястье.

Медленно приподнявшись, Кроули перекинул через него ногу, удобно устраиваясь на бёдрах. Перехватив вторую руку Азирафеля, он прижал обе к диванной спинке. Азирафель под ним замер и попросту перестал дышать. 

– Не пойми меня неправильно, – прошептал Кроули, склонившись к его уху. – Я _люблю _держать тебя за руку. Но я думаю, мы могли бы… попробовать что-то ещё. Разнообразия ради.

Азирафель разлепил пересохшие губы, но всё, что с них сорвалось, это резкий выдох.

Кроули поднял голову, встречаясь с ним глазами.

– Простой вопрос, ангел: да или нет? Ответ нужен сейчас.

Если подумать, шесть тысяч лет взаимного томления могли закончиться только так. В худшем случае – Концом Света. Второго они успешно избежали. 

Кроули ощутил, как шейный платок сам собой распускается, соскальзывая на кожаную обивку. И это совершенно точно не было делом его рук.

– _Да_, – выдохнул Азирафель в его губы, и на этом мыслительный процесс в голове Кроули оборвался. 

За окнами грянул гром. 

История, начавшаяся днём Сотворения, получила новый виток в день, когда мира почти не стало.  


**Author's Note:**

> Вспомнила, что могу выкладывать работы и здесь тоже. Потому вот.


End file.
